Effervescent
by lynxzpanther
Summary: Morgan/Marti fluff with Julian's sarcastic mocking of Morgan and adoration of Marti thrown in there for giggles. Cheers!


**I think Marti/Morgan is adorable, even if Morgan is a total spaz. Dan/Marti is bugging me and Lewis is obviously moving on, and Morgan's just so cute, you know? So I had to get some fluff out to test the waters and here it is! Fluff, cutesie, drabble fic. All light stuff.**

**For my friend who is publishing her book. May it sell amazingly and make her life brilliant. She's amazing. (And I get autographed copies!)**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. ;)**

* * *

"...and I will see you all," Julian Parrish finished, pretending half of his class _hadn't _zoned out in a for-once boring lecture on the technicalities of (annoyingly) similar laws, "bright and early Friday morning." He gave them a small sarcastic smile and they bolted. Well, most of them.

Marti hung back, leaning against the edge of her table. "Miss Perkins?" She smiled, just as she always did when Julian addressed her in those half teasing and half serious tones.

As was his habit Morgan hung back, too; he wasn't used to be showed up and shadowing Marti did seem to be an adequate way to stay close to the action. He was unsure how she managed to worm her way into the middle of everything, but he figured it probably had something to do with the courage she was so certain she _didn't _have.

"I have to miss class Friday," she told him. She had a habit of twisting the strap of her bag between her hands when she was nervous; she did so now. Julian simply raised an eyebrow and she continued, but Morgan mentally took a second to wonder when the three of them had reached the level of companionship at which they could communicate without words. Did that make them friends? He'd never had a friend before. "Nationals."

At the beginning of the semester he would have scoffed, but Julian smiled now instead. It was only a slight turn at the corners of his mouth, but it was enough to spark Marti's open smile in return. "I will see you bright and early Monday to review our next case then."

"Thank you!"

"Good luck," Morgan told her, and he didn't mean for it to come out as sarcastic as it did. She rolled her eyes at him and rushed off—probably to cheer practice, she looked exhausted—and Morgan slumped against the desk.

"You like her." He was startled by his professor's voice and he looked up.

"I don't—" he started to defend, but Julian cut him off.

"I'm a lawyer. I notice things. Go after her."

"But… what do I say?" Lying in the face of _the _Julian Parrish was sheer insanity; the man was brilliant after all.

"Talk about your feelings," Julian told him, mocking heavy in his tone. He then took his leave, apparently having decided that leaving Morgan alone in his classroom was no real threat.

"But… but what are my feelings?" Morgan called after him (a bit helplessly, though he was loathe to admit it). He heard Julian's laugh ringing down the hall but received no other reply. Sulking, he left the room.

He didn't go after her. He didn't know what to _say. _Morgan wasn't the kind of person who just winged it; he had to have a plan. But his plans always got mixed up around her and after a night of tossing and turning he managed to make it to their bus before they left. She spotted him lingering and walked over. He saw her friend—didn't know her name, but she was the preppy brunette, tiny thing—smiling at him and she gave him a wave. Uncertain, Morgan gave a half-hearted nod and was relieved when that appeared to be enough to make the girl turn away.

"What is it?" Marti asked. "I kinda have to go…"

"I know," he told her quickly, but he didn't really know what to say after that. Silence appeared to be the best (or rather, _safest_) option, so he said nothing.

Awkward moments passed.

"Morgan…" Her tone conveyed a bit of a warning that if he didn't hurry it up she'd be thoroughly pissed off (not an opposition he was very willing to face, mind), so he rushed to gather his thoughts.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me on Monday," he asked in a rush.

She gave him that odd look she'd given him when he'd hugged her—God, what an idiot he'd been then. It was half fondness and half just plain weirded-out. "Like, to go over the new case? I promise, I won't leave you out."

"No, I… I know," he said, but how could he clarify?

He supposed it was his lucky day, then, because she clarified for him. "So, then, like a date?" She shifted uncomfortably and he nodded, one quick nod. Scared. She glanced back at her friends and then to Morgan again and slowly nodded. "Okay. One date, Morgan, but if you're screwing with me like the last one…"

"I'm not," he told her quickly, thanking God for Julian's advice. "Thank you!" He hugged her before he could stop himself—he really needed to get control of that urge—but she hugged him back before pulling away.

"See you Monday, Morgan."

"Monday." With a smile on his face he watched her go, that strange contradiction of a girl that was Marti Perkins.

* * *

**Reviews are love! ~Lynx**


End file.
